Moonlight
by Spacemonkette
Summary: A songfic to "Memory" by Andrew Lloyd Webber. Horatio remembers Archie. Implied slash


This is set five years after "Retribution". I used artistic license a bit. He probably should be on a ship at that point, but he's on leave. I don't know the exact date that Archie died. I just made it up. I apologise if it is wrong.  
  
I don't own the characters they belong to C.S. Forester. The song belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber.  
  
I changed one of the lyrics because it fit better with the story. "When he touched me I knew what happiness was" should actually be "Touch me and you'll know what happiness is"   
  
Moonlight  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
~ Midnight, not a sound on the pavement,  
  
Has the moon lost her memory?  
  
She is smiling alone.~  
  
As I lie in bed, I can hear the clock in the hall strike midnight. Outside, the wind rustles through the trees and I hear the rain drumming on the roof. The curtains over the window do not quite close and through the gap I can see moonlight shining in. Turning over I can see the moonlight reflected in the mirror; like a silent echo.  
  
I can't bear the night. It is too full of memories, of Archie. During the day I can cope. I can occupy my thoughts with my family and the noise of my children drowns out my pain. But a night, when silence descends; like a great, smothering blanket, my mind race and I cannot sleep.  
  
I lie in bed trying, and failing miserably to find sleep. I eventually give up, get dressed and go outside. By this time the rain has stopped and the moonlight glitters off of the wet pavements.  
  
~In the lamplight, the withered leaves collect at my feet,  
  
And the wind begins to moan.~  
  
I walk along the bank of the river. The wind still howls and thrashes through the trees, bringing the first of the years lifeless leaves fluttering to the ground, where the wind whips them around my ankles.  
  
I look at my watch. Three O'clock. Then I notice the date. 5th September. How could I have forgotten? It was five years ago today. Now all I have left of him are memories.  
  
~ Memory.  
  
All alone in the moonlight,  
  
I can smile at the old days,  
  
I was beautiful then.  
  
I remember the time I knew what happiness was.  
  
Let the memory live again.~  
  
I find walking pleasant. It's something I can cope with Repetitive motions calm me and keep my mind off my pain.  
  
~Every street lamp seems to beat a fatalistic warning.  
  
Someone mutters and the streetlamp stutters,   
  
And soon it will be morning.~  
  
I see the sky start to lighten in the East. Soon I would have to go home, before Maria wakes and misses me. I don't want to worry her. My wife must never know how I feel. Neither must my children. I must live for them, I am their Father.  
  
I retrace my footsteps, heading home. My feet feel heavy, like lead. At home, they expect do much from me. Here, I have the freedom to crack; I falling apart. But I have responsibility, and so I must go home.  
  
~Daylight.  
  
I must wait for the sunrise,  
  
I must think of a new life,  
  
And I mustn't give in.   
  
When the dawn comes, tonight will be a memory too,  
  
And a new day will begin.~  
  
I arrive home as the clock in the hall strikes four. After the crisp clean air, the stale, stuffy air inside is suffocating and oppressing.  
  
~Burnt out ends of smoky days,  
  
The stale cold smell of morning.  
  
The streetlamp dies, another night is over.  
  
Another day is dawning...~  
  
I make my way into the kitchen; in there is a window from which I can watch the sunrise. I used to watch the sun rise with Archie, when we shared the morning watch together. It was so beautiful watching the sun slowly creep over the distant horizon, and the first crimson rays glinting off the smooth, glass-like sea.   
  
I'll always remember him at these times. The sun would glow on his smiling face and the sun would tint his blonde hair red. These were my perfect moments, when I was at my most happiest. Now, he is gone.  
  
~Touch me!   
  
It's so easy to leave me,  
  
All alone with the memory,  
  
Of my days in the sun...  
  
When he touched me I understood what happiness is.~  
  
The rising sun shines through the glass onto the pale oak of the kitchen table, illuminating each dark knot. I will survive today and I can cope with each after it, one at a time.   
  
~Look, a new day has begun.~ 


End file.
